


The Prophecy

by stiles_is_trash



Series: JJP Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiles_is_trash/pseuds/stiles_is_trash
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: JJP Harry Potter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Prophecy

_Dear Mr. Im,_

_We hereby inform you that you will be repeating your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no longer than 31 July._

  
  


_Yours sincerely_

_John Suh_

_Deputy Headmaster_

  
  


Jaebeom Im, a twelve year old boy with curled brown hair that fell in his dark brown cat-like eyes and twin moles over one of those cat-like eyes, looked up to Hogwarts’ deputy headmaster and Flying teacher Professor John Suh.

They were in the living room of the house Jaebeom’s mother owned. The room was small, but comfortable: It had a fireplace to Jaebeom’s right, behind him were shelves filled with books with titles like ‘The Noble Sport of Warlocks’, ‘Asiatic Anti-Venoms’ and ‘One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi’, to his left was a glass door leading to the backyard attached to the house and right in front of him was a table with a couch behind it, on which Professor Suh was seated. Jaebeom himself was sitting on a chair.

He looked back at the letter in his hand and thought back to the past year he had spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although it had been his first year and the exams had been relatively easy he had ended up failing almost all his classes with the exception of Transfiguration and Flying. Transfiguration hadn’t surprised him. It had been his best subject from the beginning and he turned out to be exceptionally talented in it. However he still didn’t know how he had passed his Flying exam. He had only been able to hover over the ground, but to his surprise Professor Suh had still decided to let him pass.

Jaebeom was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Professor Suh had spoken until the teacher waved his hands in front of his face.

‘Jaebeom, are you listening to me?’ Jaebeom jumped and looked back up at him.

‘I’m sorry, Sir. What did you say?’ Professor Suh laughed and then pointed at the letter in Jaebeom’s hand.

‘I said, I know your letter states you are supposed to send an owl until 31 July, but you and your mum don't have to worry about it. I will take care of informing the headmaster myself. I have to go back to Hogwarts anyway. You also wont have to buy new books. If you check the list of books and equipment you can see they are the same books as the ones you had to buy last year. Nevertheless if you want to get a new broom you will have to visit Diagon Alley.’

‘A broom, Sir?’ Jaebeom asked, a questioning look on his face. ‘But first years aren’t allowed to bring a broom.’

‘Again, read your book and equipment list. I didn’t include the reminder to not bring a broom for you. I mean you did pass your Flying exam after all.’ Jaebeom smiled. That meant he could go to the Quidditch tryouts. After a few seconds though his mood changed. Jaebeom's thoughts went back to his Flying exam and his smile faded.

‘About my exam Professor… How exactly _did_ I pass it? I did really badly.’

‘Jaebeom I saw you practising outside of class. You are an extremely talented flyer. I don't know why you did bad in your exam, but I know it was an exception. You practised almost every day and you never were close to being as bad as in your exam. I just couldn't let you fail, knowing that what you had shown wasn't your skill level. Now please do me the favour and get a good broom and join your Quidditch Team. Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup five years in a row and I'm tired of seeing it in Seokjin's office.’ Jaebeom had never heard that name before and Professor Suh must have seen the confusion on his face, because he added: 'I mean Professor Kim the Head of Gryffindor.'

'The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?'

'Yeah. Since he took over the Gryffindor house and started helping out with the tryouts the house has never lost a single Quidditch game. I wont lie it's getting annoying.' Jaebeom and Professor Suh both started laughing.

'But Professor, weren't you in Gryffindor yourself? Don't you want to see the house win?‘

'Yeah, I was in Gryffindor but that doesn't keep me from wanting to see another Team succeed. Seeing Gryffindor win _every_ game is getting boring. So please: go to the Slytherin tryouts, try your best to get into the Team and maybe Slytherin has a chance against Gryffindor this year.' Professor Suh winked but Jaebeom's face fell as he thought about Slytherin, the house he belonged to at Hogwarts.

'Professor, do I have to go back to Slytherin?’

‘Why wouldn’t you want to go back boy?’ Jaebeom started to nervously play with his fingers.

‘It’s just that… Professor Lee told me I did so badly in my exams and I was such a disappointment for his house that he would kick me out himself if I came back to Slytherin and even if he didn't kick me out, he wouldn't let me go to the Quidditch tryouts if he thinks of me that way, would he?’

‘Merlin’s beard, this man. Listen Jaebeom, Sooman Lee wouldn't have the authority to keep you from the tryouts, especially not since he resigned last month.’

Jaebeom starred at Professor Suh dumbstruck.

‘He... resigned?’ As he spoke up a wave of happiness hit Jaebeom and he couldn't suppress the happiness in his voice and the smile on his face. Professor Sooman Lee had been the Head of the Slytherin the year before and he hadn’t liked Jaebeom at all. It seemed that he had an obsession with making Jaebeom's live miserable and Jaebeom had the impression it wasn't just because of his mother being a Muggle-born and his father being a Muggle, which had been his fellow Slytherins' reason to hate him.

‘Yeah, he did. Professor Jamie Park will take over the roll as Head of Slytherin this year and she is thrilled to have you back in her house. She also told me she would like to find you a tutor out of the second years or out of the new first years. They could help you practice your spells and study with you so you wont fail your exams again.’

Jaebeom felt a wave of anticipation for the upcoming year at Hogwarts he hadn't felt before. Professor Lee had resigned, he could go to the Quidditch tryouts, he was sure that with a tutor he wouldn't fail his exams and maybe he would even make friends this time. He smiled brightly at these thoughts and especially at the one of having a friend at Hogwarts.

He’d love to have a friend.

He hadn't really gotten along with the people in his year. The Slytherins would make fun of him for having a Muggle-born as a mother and a Muggle as a father and the other houses had just avoided him because he was a Slytherin. The only people he maybe could call friends were the Keeper of Keys and Grounds Taeil Moon and Professor Taeyong Lee, who was the Head of Hufflepuff and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. But Jaebeom wouldn't really call them his friends, they were more like his second parents. They had checked on him whenever they saw him, asked if he was okay, how school was going and they comforted him when he got a bad grade or when other Slytherins were mean to him again. Jaebeom smile grew wider as he thought of them. He couldn't wait to see them again soon.

‘Then I’ll see you in September Jaebeom.’ Professor Suh had gotten up and went towards the exit in the hallway. ‘Don’t forget to buy that broom wont you?’ Jaebeom, who had followed him, nodded and Professor Suh opened the door. ‘Greet your mum from me.’ He smiled at Jaebeom, got outside and disapparated with a small faint pop.

With his new found excitement about the following year at Hogwarts Jaebeom closed the door and ran straight to the back yard to look for his mother.

It was easy to see that Yubin Im was Jaebeom's mother. She was good looking, tall and had the same curled brown hair and dark brown cat-like eyes her son had, with the differences that she didn't have the twin moles Jaebeom had and that her hair was longer then her son's. She also wore the colours yellow and black most of the time, which were the colours of the house she had belonged to at Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, but her clothes were often stained with dirt since Mrs. Im loved growing magical (and non-magical) plants. It was her passion and she loved creating potions, lotions and various other things for healing purposes out of them. But it wasn’t just a hobby. Jaebeom’s mother worked as a healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and it was therefore her job to help other people recover form illnesses and injuries.

When Jaebeom came running into the back yard his mother was crouching in between some Dittany plants. Her hair was all over the place and her knees and hands, as well as her shorts and shirt were stained with dirt.

‘Mum!’, he cried as he jumped onto his mother’s back and hugged her from behind. Jaebeom's weight made her collapse onto some of the plants in front of her and she had a hard time speaking without getting soil in her mouth.

'Jaebeom you can’t just jump on someone’s back like that. Please get down.’ Jaebeom, who had laid on top of his mother's back hugging her, stood up and Mrs. Im revived the Dittany plants, she had crashed when Jaebeom had jumped onto her back, with a wave of her wand.

After she was done she stood up and waved her wand at herself and the dirt that had stained her skin and clothes vanished. The only sign that was left of her working in the Dittany bed was her hair. It was still a mess and Jaebeom could even make out a little twig and a bit of dirt in it. He smiled and walked up to his mother again.

‘You forgot your hair again.’ he said as he pulled out the little twig.

‘Oh, right.’ She waved her wand one last time and her hair fell into the right place, no dirt and twigs to be seen.

‘Now. Why did you jump on me like this.’

‘Professor Suh was just here. He brought my Hogwarts letter.’

‘Johnny was here? Why didn’t you tell me?’

'When I asked him if I should get you he said he didn’t want to bother you because he had to leave soon anyway. But I’m supposed to greet you from him.’

Professor Suh and Yubin Im had been in the same year at Hogwarts and although they had been in different houses they had become friends, which was also the reason why Professor Suh had wanted Jaebeom to greet his mother from him.

‘I see. But what did he say that made you so happy you had to jump on me like this?’ She looked down at the Dittany plants as she was expecting them to still lay flat on the ground, but they were standing perfectly in place, no sign that they had been crushed just a few seconds ago left.

‘He told me Professor Lee resigned and that there was a new Head of Slytherin.' He smiled brightly at his mother and she returned the smile. She knew how much Lee had hated her son, but she had been unable to do anything against the mistreatment so she was happy about these news as well.

'He also told me I could go to the tryouts for the Slytherin Quidditch Team since I passed my Flying exam.’ Jaebeom beamed and Mrs. Im patted him on the head smiling.

‘Then we better visit Diagon Alley to get you a new broom. Johnny probably told you to beat Gryffindor with your Team, didn't he? How about we go on the last Friday of your holidays after I came home from work?’ Jaebeom nodded enthusiastically.

‘Could we also get some extra Transfiguration books? Professor Kim told me I could do some more advanced magic in her class instead of repeating the magic I can already do by heart and just sitting around.’ Mrs. Im sighed but nodded in agreement.

‘But since you will be getting a new broom I will only pay for three extra books.’ Jaebeom smiled brightly and hugged his mother.

‘Thank you mum.’ He let go of his mother and walked backwards towards the glass door leading to the living room. 'Can I use Pige to send a letter to Youngjae? Maybe he wants to come with us.' His mother nodded and he turned around, running towards his room.

As he ran into his room, that was on the top and therefore on the second floor of the small house, Nora, his Siamese cat, who he had taken to Hogwarts with him last year, jumped down from the cat tree she had been sleeping on. Jaebeom leaned down to pet her and then walked towards the small table that was standing right in front of the only window in the room. He took out some parchment, a quill and some ink and then sat down at the table to write a letter for his cousin Youngjae.

Youngjae was the son of his mother's sister. He was two years younger then Jaebeom and although they were only cousins Youngjae was like a little brother to the older. Jaebeom's aunt was a Muggle but his uncle was a wizard and early on it had been clear that Youngjae had inherited his father’s magic. Jaebeom couldn't wait until the next schoolyear was over and Youngjae would join him in Hogwarts.

When Jaebeom had finished writing the letter Nora jumped onto his lap as trying to read over it together with him.

  
  


_Hey Jaejae,_

_Professor Suh came to our house today. He brought my Hogwarts letter and told me Professor Lee had resigned. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?_

_He also told me I could go to the Quidditch tryouts if I want to, so mum and I will get me a new broom in Diagon Alley on_ _the last_ _Friday_ _of the holidays_ _._

 _If you want to you can come with us and choose the broom with me! We will probably leave around_ _four in the afternoon_ _but you can come over earlier._

_Jae_

  
  


Jaebeom smiled, satisfied with what he had written, and put the quill and ink away. As if she knew Jaebeom was about to get out of the chair, Nora jumped off his lap and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Jaebeom followed her downstairs and into his mother's room.

Her room was bigger then Jaebeom's and it hold a big silver-looking cage. The cage was standing in one of the room's corners but the door was open and the owl that normally lived inside of it sat on one of the bedposts.

'Hey Pige, can you bring this letter to Youngjae?' Jaebeom said as he walked towards the owl, holding the letter up in front of himself. Pige (with full name Pigeon), a male great grey owl Jaebeom's mother had gotten around the time Jaebeom was born, hooted and stretched out one of his legs. Jaebeom bound the letter to it and Pige flew out of the open window beside his cage.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Jinyoung, an eleven year old boy with straight, short black hair and brown eyes, was sitting in an armchair in his living room, reading a book, when he hurt a loud crack in front of him. The noise made him jump and when he looked over his book he saw two men standing in the middle of the room.

They seemed to be in their mid-thirties and they wore long cloaks. One of them was slightly taller and had white hair, the smaller one had red hair.

Both of them were looking around the room, the white haired man with a wide smile on his face.

'You know, I haven't been here in years but it still looks the same' He said, but his smile faded when he spotted Jinyoung. By now Jinyoung had gotten out of the armchair. He was standing in front of it, holding up the book he had been reading as a weapon. It wasn't exactly something he could hurt someone with but it was better than not having a weapon at all. The white haired man tapped the other one on the shoulder and a few seconds later two pair of eyes were looking at Jinyoung.

'Who are you? How did you get in this house?'

'We apparated, duh. Well Yongie here did. I'm not allowed to.' It was the red haired man who had spoken this time.

Jinyoung stared at the men but slowly lowered his book. It wasn't like he suddenly trusted the two intruders but it didn't seem as if they were about to attack him.

'That- doesn't really answer my question. What do you mean with "you apparated"? What is apparating?'

'You disappear at one point and reappear at another.' The white haired man explained as if it was the most normal thing to do.

'One can't just disappear and reappear somewhere else.'

'Well I think us suddenly appearing in your living room is the best proof that it _is_ possible.' said the red haired man.

Jinyoung just looked at the two strangers. He couldn't argue with that, they had appeared out of nowhere. But how was this possible? He looked around in hopes of seeing something that would indicate a break in, but when he couldn't find anything he looked back at the two men who were now having a conversation between themselves.

'Yongie, I think he really doesn't know anything.' the red haired man said, a confused look on his face.

'That is probably why Kun send us here. He must know that the boy has no idea about our world and about what he is.'

'What do you mean with what I am?'

He must have surprised the men because both of them jumped and turned back to face him.

'You are a wizard, Jinyoung,' the white haired man, 'Yongie', exclaimed a few seconds of silence later.

Quiet. Jinyoung stared at the men in disbelieve. They were crazy. Absolute lunatics.

But as he looked around again he still couldn't find an explanation for the loud crack he had heard when the two men had appeared. He opened his mouth but closed it as no sound came out. He didn't know what to say. Was he really a wizard? The two men for sure seemed to be serious about it.

After several minutes of none of them moving, the red haired man made a few steps towards Jinyoung and stuck out his hand. 'I'm Taeil Moon, but you can just call me Moon.' Jinyoung slowly took his hand and shook it. 'And this over there is Professor Taeyong Lee.' Moon said as he pointed towards the white haired man.

'Professor?'

'I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' Professor Lee answered. 'And this,' he waved a letter in front of Jinyoung's face, 'is for you.'

Jinyoung took the letter and ripped it open. There were two pages inside and he started to read the first and shorter one:

  
  


_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** _

_Headmaster: Kun Qian_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

  
  


_Dear Mr. Park,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no longer than 31 July._

  
  


_Yours sincerely_

_John Suh_

_Deputy Headmaster_

  
  


The second page was a list of books and equipment.

Jinyoung read the pages over and over again. He didn't get it. Was this some kind of sick joke?

When he had finished reading the letter a fifth time he looked back up.

'What is this?'

'Your acceptance letter for Hogwarts.' Professor Lee said.

He gestured Jinyoung to sit back down in the armchair. He himself took out what looked like a long stick, pointed it at the chairs that were standing around a table on the other side of the room, murmured something and two chairs slid across the floor towards him and Moon. Jinyoung couldn't do anything but stare at the men, the chairs and the stick that had made them slide across the floor.

'Is that a wand?' Jinyoung finally said and gestured at the stick in Professor Lee's hand and he nodded.

'It is. You will have one soon too.'

'Now about Hogwarts,' he gestured at the letter Jinyoung was still holding in his hand. 'Hogwarts is a school for people like you, wizards and witches. It is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will be sorted into one of these houses on your first day by the Sorting Head. Moony here and I myself were in Hufflepuff. The classes you have to take in your first year are Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic. The books and the equipment on the second page of your letter are the books and the equipment you will need for these classes.'

'Where will I get everything from that list? I never saw books with titles like these. I mean 'A History of Magic'? 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'?'

'You will get everything in Diagon Alley. We will go there with you after we talked to your - uh - mum. Where is she?' Professor Lee looked around the room as if he suspected Jinyoung's mother, Bora Park, to jump out from behind the sofa or an armchair any moment.

'She is in her room on the second floor.' Jinyoung gestured to the stairs in the hallway and Professor Lee motioned Moon to go upstairs to find her.

Moon left the room and walked up the stairs. Jinyoung followed him with his eyes until he was out of site and his focus fell back on Professor Lee.

'Why was Moon so confused when he noticed I didn't know anything about being a wizard. I mean as far as I know my mother isn't a witch either, how was I supposed to know?'

'You are right your mum isn't a witch, but she is a Squib.'

'A what?'

'A Squib. It means she is a non-magical person that was born to magical parents. I believe she never told you because she was ashamed about not being magical herself and maybe she had hoped you were like her, non-magical, but she does know about the magical world and could have told you as soon as she found out you were magic.'

Jinyoung looked down at the letter in his hands. He and his mother used to be close but when he was about eight years old she had suddenly decided to put him in boarding school. She only let him come home in the summer holidays. Had she somehow found out he was a wizard around that time? Was that the reason she had sent him away?

‘Er, Professor is it possible to make things happen without a wand?’

‘You mean like as a child? Of course. You haven’t learned how to control or channel your magic yet, so it is possible that you made things happen without noticing and without intending to.’ Jinyoung nodded.

So maybe he really had made something happen that had made his mother believe he was a wizard and that was the reason she had sent him away.

But Jinyoung’s train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard yelling from the upper floor. Soon after the voices got louder and he could hear footsteps on the stairs.

‘YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE UNANNOUNCED AND NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE MY SON TO THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SCHOOL.’ It was Jinyoung’s mother.

‘Well technically we didn’t break in and we did send an owl to you.’ Moon tried to sound casual and he tried to speak in a normal volume but you could hear the anger in his voice. ‘And don’t you dare call Hogwarts a good-for-nothing school. It is one of the best schools for wizards and witches.’

‘WIZARDS AND WITCHES.’ Mrs. Park scoffed. ‘NONE OF THAT KIND WILL BE LIVING IN MY HOUSE. IF HE GOES TO THAT SCHOOL YOU BETTER FIND A NEW HOME FOR HIM.’

Jinyoung stared at the staircase. He couldn’t believe his ears. Would she really throw him out if he went to this new school?

'You better go pack your stuff while we talk to your mother,' Professor Lee suddenly said and Jinyoung looked at him. ‘Or do you want Moony or me to help you?’ Jinyoung shook his head, handed the letter he was still holding to Professor Lee and got out of the armchair for the second time that afternoon.

He entered the hallway, not looking up when he passed the stairs and walked straight towards his room that was right beside the entrance.

After closing the door, Jinyoung took out the trunk he always took with him to boarding school from under his bed and went to gather all his clothes. Only then he noticed that he couldn’t hear screaming any more. He threw the clothes he had just picked up into his trunk and went towards the door, opening it enough for him to hear the voices in the living room clearly. He wanted to know what they were talking about. He wanted to know if his mother really wanted to throw him out.

‘Bora listen, you knew he would be a wizard. He has to go to Hogwarts for a proper education. It’s what she would have wanted.’ Professor Lee was the one who had spoken but Jinyoung couldn’t tell who ‘she’ was.

‘Don’t you dare mention her in my home.’

‘SHE WAS HIS MOTHER!’

‘MOON!’

‘ _ **I**_ AM HIS MOTHER!’

‘STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU. Bora, if he wants to come with us you can’t stop him and if you really see yourself as his mother you will take him back, at least in the summer holidays.’

Jinyoung closed the door. What had they been talking about? What did Moon mean with someone else being his mother? Lost in his thoughts he packed the rest of his clothes and a few books into his trunk.

When he had finished packing a few minutes later he walked out of his room and back into the living room.

The room was silent but you could feel the tension. All three adults seemed to be angry. Moon was pacing in front of the armchair Jinyoung had been sitting in just a few minutes ago and was breathing heavily, Bora Park, a tall woman with long, straight black hair, was sitting on one of the chairs at the table across the room, starring out of the window and Professor Lee was still sitting on the same chair he had been sitting on when Jinyoung had left and was looking at Jinyoung’s mother.

None of them seemed to have noticed Jinyoung so he cleared his throat and at once three pair of eyes were looking at him.

‘I’m ready to leave.’

‘You know you don’t have to go with them...’ Mrs. Park had gotten up from her chair and made her way towards Jinyoung. ‘You could just continue to go to your old school and-’

‘I want to go,’ Jinyoung interrupted her. He looked around to Moon and Professor Lee, who were both still looking at him. ‘I’m ready to leave when you are.’

Professor Lee stood up and Moon walked towards the exit, grabbing Jinyoung’s trunk as he passed him.

‘Then let’s get out of here.’ Moon opened the front door and left with Jinyoung’s trunk.

‘Goodbye Bora.’ Professor Lee hold out his hand but instead of taking and shaking it she turned to Jinyoung.

‘I’ll see you next summer.’ She tried to kiss him on the head but Jinyoung had already turned away and walked towards the door.

‘Yeah.’

He was angry at her.

She hadn’t told him anything. She hadn’t told him about this whole other world that existed and he apparently belonged to, she hadn’t told him he was a wizard and she had been ready to throw him out. But worst of all Jinyoung couldn’t get Moon’s words out of his head. _She was his mother_ _._


End file.
